A Sinners Heaven
by yaoigirl4ever
Summary: A sequal to An Angel Heaven. Naruto runs into Itachi in the forest while he's hiding from Sakura. WARNING Mature themes and some possible spoilers.


This is the sequel to **An Angels Hell**. I do not own any of the characters in this story. Please Read and Review!

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. Itachi stood a few feet away from him on the same branch. He had come here to get away from the Sakura who currently was trying to kill him, but he never expecting to run it to Itachi of all people. He clearly remembers the last time he met up with him about a month ago. Sure he had been drunk but it's not something you forget. He had given up his virginity to this man after all.

"I should be the one asking you that. Shouldn't you be in the village? It's not safe for someone like you to be out here on your own or did you forget the last time?" Naruto glared at him. Itachi ignored him and continued. "Why aren't you in the village?" Naruto looked away and said

"Tomorrows Sasuke's inauguration." Itachi nodded understanding immediately. Naruto looked back at him. "Now it's your turn to answer, what are you doing here?" Itachi smirked knowing that the blonde would ask him again.

"Looking for you. I told you I would see you again." Itachi smirked looking at the blonde. He could tell the teen could remember their last meeting very well due to the blush scattered across his cheeks. "

"Why?" Naruto knew he was blushing but he couldn't help it.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." Itachi lied. Naruto didn't miss it.

"Don't lie why are you really here?" Itachi ignored him and moved to sit next to the blonde. Naruto decided to let it go for now.

"You know yesterday Sasuke tried to hit on me." Naruto snorted. "Ya know what he said, he said even though I can't be hokage I can always fuck with one." He grimaced at the memory. Itachi's eyes narrowed hearing that Sasuke would say such a thing to Naruto. He felt like tearing his brother's tongue for it. Ever since he had sex with the blonde he had experienced some possessive feelings for him. He couldn't explain it and he put it all down to Uchiha's possessiveness. Looking at the blonde he asked

"What did you say?"

"What else I said there was no way on this earth that I would ever fuck him and he could go suck his own cock for all I care, o and I punched him threw the wall which I one of the reasons I'm out here. I really don't want to run into Sakura after she finds out." Naruto smiled at the memory of hitting the Teme but began to shiver once he thought about what Sakura would do to him once she found him.

"Hm" Itachi was also relishing in the thought of the blonde punching his brother.

"NARUTO!"

Both ninja jumped to their feet towards the sound. Itachi looked at the blonde only to notice he wasn't there, he was already 20 meters jumping from branch to branch. Itachi not wanting to get caught followed him. When he caught up with him he heard Naruto mutter

"She gonna kill me when she finds me!" He wasn't sure who 'she' was but he said

"There's a cave fairly close, and it's really well hidden I can show you where it is."

Naruto looked at him quickly and at first it seemed like he was gonna decline but then another shriek rang through the forest and he nodded his head. Leading the way Itachi turned to the right and headed towards the mountains.

"Aww a cave in the mountains, she'll never find me there!" Naruto said sarcastically. Itachi just smirked and a few minutes later jumped down to the ground and Naruto followed suit. Walking towards a bush Itachi said,

I never said the cave was in the mountains did I?" Pulling back some of the thick brush; he revealed a small hole in the earth. Naruto eyed Itachi wondering if it could be a trap the Akatsuki created, but he then thought of what Sakura would do when she got a hold of him; he just shivered again before jumping into the hole. Itachi joined him after making sure no one was watching. It was completely dark in the hole so Naruto couldn't see where he was going so using his hands he felt his way around until he found a opening big enough for him to crawl thru. Getting on his hands and knees he crawled through the tunnel until he came out to another room. Hearing Itachi get out behind him he waited until Itachi was situated before asking,

"Now what?" Suddenly the room was filled with light and Naruto examined the room. There was a small bed with a side table, table and 3 chairs, and a medical cabinet. Itachi was standing next to the bed lighting a gas lamp on the side table.

"What is this place?" Naruto looked around in wonder. Itachi moving to the table said

"It used to be one of the safe houses for the Uchiha during the wars. Most of them have been caved in or filled with animals, but this one is still good. Your friend shouldn't be able to find you because the only people who know about these places are Uchiha, not counting Sasuke of course since he was so young when our…" Itachi trailed off what he was saying and Naruto thought it best to just let that topic be. Sitting at the table across from Itachi they fell into silence for a while. After 10 minutes though Naruto was starting to get edgy from it so he decided to start a conversation.

"So how come your still alive?"

Itachi inwardly rolled his eyes, Naruto was never known for his tactfulness.

"When Sasuke and I fought I was supposed to die and Zetzu was supposed to get rid of my body but he when he went to dispose of me he saw that I was still alive. I had built up a somewhat friendship with him so he took me to a cave nearby and dressed my wounds. After I was conscious he told me what I needed to do for my wounds to make sure they get infected, and then left. Though he did assure me that he would not tell a soul that I was still alive."

Naruto was left to stew on the matter for a minute before he asked

"So why didn't you come back to Konaha? Sasuke told me all about the real reason for the Uchiha Massacre."

Itachi looked up at Naruto and instead of answering he asked

"How did you convince Sasuke to go back?"

"I told him if he was going to avenge your death buy killing everything you spent your life protecting he was an Idiot. I also told him that I would help him with getting rid of Danzo but I couldn't let him go after Konaha. And don't avoid the question; you're just like Sasuke when you do that."

Itachi just looked at him and said "Sasuke wouldn't have been able to listen to you had he know I was still alive. The reason the village was spared was because he felt he needed to mourn and honor my death. Because he believes I'm gone Sasuke has the closer he needs."

Naruto just glared at him. "That's not closer; it's nowhere close to what Sasuke needs." Leaning over the table to Itachi Naruto said "Sasuke is about to become the leader of the village he was going to destroy. He'll have many resources at hand and it will be unlikely you will be able to hide from him forever. What will you do if he finds out in a year? Hmm. He could turn on the village. What I think he needs is for you to confront him and so he can let all those feelings out. That way not only will Sasuke be able to have your advice while he's hokage but you can come back to the village."

Itachi just looked away and mumbled "perhaps." Silence fell over them again until Itachi got up and went over to the medicine cabinet. Pulling out a bottle of whiskey and two glasses he sat back down on the table. Filling up both glasses he handed one to Naruto before drowning his own. Naruto asked

"Why would they have whiskey and glasses in a medicine cabinet?"

Itachi poured himself another glass and chugged it before he answered.

"Whiskey can be used to sterilize wounds and the glasses are so someone is injured they can have their medicine without contaminating the rest of the drink bottles of their team mates."

"Aww" Naruto replied before drinking his own. Itachi quickly filled up both their glasses.

... … … … … …

Naruto's mouth landed hard onto Itachi's. Pulling Itachi so he was standing he quickly started to unbuttoned his cloak. Backing toward the bed, Itachi removed Naruto's shirt. Running his hands down the blonde's chest, he played and tweaked with his nipples. Naruto moaned into his mouth as he started on Itachi's shirt. As he got the shirt off he started working his way down, kissing Itachi's neck, then chest, then stomach. When he couldn't go any further it seemed as though he was going to remove Itachi's pants but he pushed Itachi onto the bed and straddled him. Holding the ravens hand above his head he leaned down and said

"Keep your hands above your head or I stop right then." Naruto waited for Itachi to nod before continuing down his chest. Licking at his nipple he smirked when he heard Itachi moan. Nipping at it, he moved on to the next one. Itachi loved the feeling the blondes tongue made on his body. Naruto moved down kissing him down his stomach until he reached his pants. Making quick work of his pants and boxers, Naruto eyed Itachi's hard length. It was bigger than he remembered. It was unlikely he'd be able to fit it all in his mouth. Starting at his balls Naruto licked them and sucked. Using his hands to hold Itachi's hips down he reminded him to keep he hands above his head. Naruto wiped to bit of precum of the tip. He traced the vein down the shaft with his finger then repeated to action with his tongue. This elicited a moan from Itachi. Taking the head of the penis into his mouth he sucked flicking his tongue over the tip. Slowly making his way down he took all of it into his mouth. Naruto bobbed his head up and down while slowly running his tongue along the shaft and pausing occasionally to suck. Naruto moved one of his hands from Itachi's waist to cup his balls, massaging them as he continued to suck.

Itachi couldn't believe the sensation the blonde was making on his member. He was having a hard time keeping his hands about his head, just wanting to thrust into the blonde's mouths but the thought of him stopping kept him from moving them. Before long Itachi began to feel the pressure of his climax. Finally as Naruto gave his a good suck he came.

Naruto swallowed Itachi's seed and let go of his member. Itachi felt him getting off the bed and sat up only to see Naruto removing his pants and boxers. Itachi eyed Naruto's member and with a smirk grabbed his wrist. Pulling in so he was in between his legs he whispered

"My turn"

Pulling Naruto down onto the bed Itachi kissed up and down the blonde's chest paying careful attention to the seal mark that flared up with Naruto's excitement. Every time he kissed it Naruto whimpered with pleasure. Making his way down to Naruto's member he took it all into his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down he sucked making the blonde moan, begging for more. Just before the blonde climaxed Itachi stopped. Making his way back up, he kissed Naruto on the lips before instructing him to suck on his fingers. After making sure his fingers where well wet he spread Naruto's legs.

"This won't hurt as much as the first time but it will still be painful." Naruto just nodded. Itachi pushed one finger in. It didn't feel as bad a Naruto thought. It didn't feel too good but didn't hurt. Itachi worked the digit around a little before adding the second finger. That one hurt a little but wasn't anything he couldn't deal with, same with the third. Itachi tried to prepare him as much as he could. Pushing his fingers in and out he finally brushed against something that made Naruto moan and whimper whenever he touched it. Pulling them out Itachi quickly covered himself in saliva. Pulling Naruto into a kiss he slowly entered him. Naruto wanted to cry, it hurt so bad. He tried to focus on kissing Itachi while he waited for the pain to pass. After a few minutes Naruto told him it was ok to move.

Itachi pulled all the way out and slowly pushed back in and started a slow rhythm. The blonde felt so good around him! Soon Naruto was edging him to go faster. Itachi grunted

"Wrap your legs around my waist."

Naruto complied and as soon as he did Itachi started to go faster. Naruto felt Itachi's length brush against that bundle of nerves every time he thrust in and out. Naruto grabbed the back of Itachi's neck and began sucking on this pulse. Unable to contain himself, Itachi moans and thrusts even harder. Suddenly he pulls out and pulls Naruto's legs about his shoulders and once again entered him. Naruto whimpers at the new angle his prostate was being touched. Not being able to stand much longer Itachi reaches between them he begins pumping Naruto's hard cock. Soon Naruto feels his climax coming. Pulling Itachi down for another kiss in comes into Itachi's hand. Itachi feels the pressure of the blondes climax and follows him.

After catching his breath Itachi pulls out and falls onto his back. Naruto rolls onto his side and rest his head on Itachi's chest. Itachi pulled him close so the blonde's nose was tucked under his chin. It wasn't long before Naruto fell asleep to the rhythm of Itachi's breathing.

… … … … … … …

When Naruto woke up he realized he was alone in the bed. Itachi was nowhere to be seen. Looking around he felt a little disappointed but he noticed a piece of paper on the table. He pulled on his pants, got up and went to the table.

_Dear Naruto,_

_You were right; Sasuke deserves to know I'm alive. I figured it would be best if I arrived at the village before you so nobody questions you about us. I'll see you in the village. _

_Itachi Uchiha_


End file.
